


A Love Letter

by l00ps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Gen, Love Letters, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l00ps/pseuds/l00ps





	A Love Letter

You have decided to lend a hand, and so I took it. Such a simple act. 

From a single hand to both, you held my trembling hands until my fear has left. My body had been housing an impressive amount of tension, my shoulders were stiff, and my eyes often narrowed. Open, but perhaps blind, so you gave me your own sight.

“Here are the realities of the world. Just as bleak as you may have thought, but beautiful as well.”

Bleak.  
Yes. I have thought of the world as bleak. I saw no one trustworthy, and fear had a gentle, suffocating hold around my neck. I have worn it as a necklace for protection yet as time went on it slowly turned into a noose of my own making. I have shackled and weighed myself down in preparation for traps in the form of facetious folk with gentle faces and sharp teeth. 

But you are a generous person. You have not taken anything, and have decided to give more. You gifted me your voice, and with it came words that had the power to tenderly give me comfort. 

I was effectively homeless in terms of soul. Fearful of being dependent. At the same time, plagued with terrible bouts of loneliness and misery. You have given me more than I have ever asked.  
I was parched. Did you really expect someone so deprived to not fall into greed?  
I wanted more of you. More than you could ever give. 

And so, I have decided, I will whisk you away. Steal you from wherever heavens you may have come from. I will treasure and protect you, and finally acquire you as whole. 

You laugh.

And, with all honesty, it sounded like the sweetest dream I have never thought of escaping.


End file.
